ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Alejandro Corner
Alejandro Corner is a fictional character in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. He is a secret observer of Celestial Being. Alejandro duals as a diplomat of the United Nations and supporter of Celestial Being, a man suspicious of ulterior motives. While acting as a observer, he appears to have committed sabotage against Celestial Being and plans to gain control of Veda for his own personal ambitions. His ultimate motives involve controlling the world and Celestial Being. Personality Alejandro is overambitious, arrogant, and a egomaniac with a "god complex." He lusts for power and wants to lead the world in his own vision. He considers Aeolia Schenberg's ideals ludicrous (to end all conflict with force) and was overjoyed when he thought he controlled Veda/Celestial Being. His ambitions lead him to kill Aeolia Schenberg, but only to be reminded he's not smart as him. He dislikes Aeolia Schenberg strongly and ironically accuses him of acting like a god, manipulating people. He's also very fond of the color gold. His suit, gun, jewelry, mobile suit and mobile armor are all golden colored. A large part of his ideals seems to be identified with God, angels, Alpha/Omega, and death/rebirth. History Personal Agenda Alejandro's history isn't clear, however it seems his family has been tied to Celestial Being for a very long time. According to Alejandro, his family house has waited for nearly 200 years and only recently reached closer to attaining their goals. He's a Celestial Being supporter/observer in the shadows of his UN diplomat identity. He kept himself quiet until the arrival of the Throne Gundams. He held a meeting amongst the other secret observers of Celestial Being to recognize the Throne Gundams. He later had Ribbons locate the secret location of Veda's core terminal to hack Veda to control Celestial Being. He had the Gundams disconnected form Veda, making them unable to move. But Sumeragi had come up with a back-up Stand Alone operation system to revive the Gundams to fight independent of Veda. Killing Aeolia Schenberg When they had gained access to all seven levels of Veda, Ribbons revealed Aeolia Schenberg in cryogenic stasis. Alejandro pulled out a custom .45 Colt and continuously fired until he emptied the clip. Schenberg died from a bullet through his head; unfortunately for Alejandro, a recording made by Aeolia explained that he foresaw the possibility of Veda compromised and his own death. His death activated the Trans-Am System to the Gundams and had Veda locked out with sensitive information wiped to prevent future attacks. Shocked that the Gundams had a hidden ability that was not listed in Veda, which had deleted information on the Gundam Meisters, Alejandro blamed Aeolia. Destroying Celestial Being After his failure to control Veda, he opted to assist UN Forces. He sortied in a golden mobile, the Alvatore. The mobile armor had seven GN T(au) Drives powering it's main GN Cannon and super GN Field. Due to the massive amount of GN particles provided by the GN T(au) Drives, Alejandro was able to fire its main cannon at incredible distances with minimal particle recharge. His interference aided in the destruction in the Ptolemaios, Gundam Nadleeh and Gundam Kyrios. Death In episode 25, Alejandro had a showdown with Exia and GN Arms. Exia docked with GN Armor for mobile armor to mobile armor combat. Exia's Armor was able to cut down Alvatore's grappler arms and disabled Alvatore's GN Field. Exia's Armor was badly damaged and he ejected from the weapons platform to finish Alvatore. Just when Alvatore was presumed destroyed, the upper section transformed and revealed Alejandro in his mobile suit. Alejandro ejected from his mobile armor and fought Exia, revealing his plans to guide the world in his own vision once Celestial Being was eradicated. Alejandro almost vaporized Exia with his power particle beam cannon, but Exia used Trans-Am to avoid the blast. Exia penetrated through Alvatore's GN Field and badly damaged Alvatore. Alejandro was injured, but was still alive when Ribbons contacted him. Ribbons has his own ulterior motives and told Alejandro that he'll carry out his united world with his own direction. Alejandro was furious and punched his cockpit screen, Alvatore overloaded and killed Alejandro in the explosion. Relationships Ribbons Almark He's a artificially modified human that has similar abilities that of Tieria and is Alejandro's personal assistant. It's unclear if Celestial Being gave him Ribbons or somehow his connections allowed him to create one to gain deeper access to Celestial Being. He seems to be a loyal servant to Alejandro and smiles whenever he is happy. It was Ribbons that helped Alejandro gain access to Veda's terminal and hack into its systems. Alejandro refers Ribbons as his angel. In Alejandro's final moments, he revealed to him that he will direct the world under his own without him. Alejandro was enraged, but there wasn't anything he could do as it only had moments to live. External Links Alejandro Corner on Wikipedia Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 00 characters Category:Fictional politicians Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional diplomats Category:Fictional private military members Category:Fictional United Nations personnel Category:2007 introductions